The After Years R
by Digyizzy02
Summary: This is the R version of the original fic called The After Years.Basically a love story. All the romantic goodness. AND LEMON. Parings JxA UxY Ox uhhh samantha. yeah got confused for a sec.
1. Xana dies

This is the R version I decided to start for those people who kept complaining about putting that R chapter in the last one. Well the first 3 chapters are the same so if you have already read them just skip ahead to the 4th or 5th chapter which ever one you left off of.

7878787878

A whole year had passed since Aelita was first materialized with a virus enbedded in within her. Because of this she had to be sent back to the virtual world called Lyoko. Jeremie was very upset and had to put everything he had into creating an anti-virus. About six more months later he had finnally accomplished the task. It was Aelita's second first night in the real world. But that's in the past. Another six month's had passed to bring us to the current time. Everyone had aged by one year.

Though we all knew tha Ulrich loved Yumi and Jeremie loved Aelita the didn't know themselves. Well they did know, but they weren't sure of themselves. Well enough will the lovey dovey stuff....for now. He he.

well today was teh day that they had all decided to shutdown lyoko. Jeremihad given Aelita a week to prepare. Thinking that she might be a little uneasy about it all. Since the first attempt wasn't much of a sucess.

Jeremie had stood closely by his beloved Aelita. He held her hand tightly. Not as tight to say he was strangling her. But not as loose to where she felt neglected.

This time he decided that they should do this together. They walked slowly closer to the off swich, hand in hand, pausing once to look back to see the others. Ulrich, Yumi, and off course Odd watched ever so intently.

Aelita and Jeremie stop in front of the main power switch. Heremie took Aelita's delicate hand stareing her in the face to see if she was okay. He placed her hand on the switch and slowly moved it towards the off position.

Aelita's heart skipped a beat and everyone was holding their breath. There was a decending noise to signal the shutdown of the machine. Everyone could breathe once more. Xana was gone and Aelita was okay. Jeremie smiled brightly and Aelita returned his smile. She immediatly jumped up and embraced hime putting her arms over his shoulders. Jeremie froze at first but returned the hug. "Jeremie, Thank you so much." Aelita said rubbing her chin on his sholder. She was almost to tears and was struggling to hold them in. "Your welcome Aelita." jeremie replied with a loving voice. Aelita smiled to herself. She had feelings she had never had before and they had felt really nice. A single tear escaped from her left eye. They pulled apart and stared at everyone walking back over to the others. "well maybe we should ger back to school." Jeremie said placing his hand once more with Aelita's.

78787878

so what do ya think so far..pretty good..awful..pls do tell. till next time.

Meagen


	2. Jeremie and Aelita's night of fun

Okay the next thing that is suppose to happen is that they are at school but lets' skip ahead..I mean who want to hear about them at school. Not me..So let's see what's going on between aelita and jeremie.

878787878787878787878787878787878787878787878787

It was late and Jeremie had decided to take Aelita on another walk in the moontight just as he had done the last time she was materialized, except that time he was just walking her home.

They had stopped at a small park and decided to sit on a bench to talk.

Aelita peered up into the eyes of the one she so cared for." Jeremie..I uh"

Jeremie interupted her before she could finish. " why did you cry today...I saw a tear fall from your eye."

Aelita was shocked by this. She had thought he didn't notice. "well I just had felt so many emotions...I was trying to hold them in but apart of them slipped out. I'm sorry"

"Don't appologize, It's normal to cry if you feel upset or overwhelmed." Jeremie said with his usual loving tone he used when talking with her.

"Jeremie, I don't understand what I feel sometimes because I am not used to my feelings yet. They are sometimes hard to distinguish. But the emotions I feel the strongest only come to me when I think of you."

Jeremies face turned a bright red. He had a feeling that she might have feelings for him like he had for her. "well Aelita the feeling you are probably experincing is uhh well love."

"Love? I have heard of this before and somewhat understand it. It means I have strong wanting feelings for you. and It makes me always want to be with you. Then Jeremie I must be in love with you."

Jeremie's face turned red once again. He took Aelita's hand as he always did and stood up, pulling her with him. The stared at eachother, face to face, hand in hand. Jeremie looked directly into her eyes. Aelita did the same. She finally understood it. What she felt for him was the most amazing thing that could have ever happened to her. Jeremie had known for awhile that he was in love with Aelita and well I guess it took aelita's encouragement to get him this far in their relationship.

Jeremie moved closer to Aelita's beautiful face. He stared only at her soft pink lips. As he came closer Aelita could feel his breathe on her cheeck. She breathed in heavily waiting for what was too come.

His lips touched hers. his eyes closing at the climax of the moment. Aelita saw this and closed her eyes also. Jeremie sucked gently on her bottom lip before pulling apart and looking her once more in the face.

Aelita was left in the moment. Her eyes were still closed and her mouth was slightly opened.

"Uhh Aelita." Jeremie said wondering if he had done something wrong.

Aelita took a deep breathe and slowly opened her eyes and saw jeremie staring at her. "I'm sorry" She said appologizing once again thinking she had also done something wrong.

"It's okay. You just got lost in the moment. It happens. That is also normal" Jeremie commented trying to make her feel better.

"Jeremie that was. I can't even explain it. But it felt very nice" Aelita replied getting very excited.

" Yes I felt the same way." said jeremie putting his arm around her shoulder. " It's getting late. I should take you home.

Aelita nodded and they headed off towards Yumi's house.

78787878

End of chapter..I know it is the same. But if you haven't read please review.


	3. Ulrich and Yumi's night of fun

I'm sorry everyone. I know there are other couples besides jeremie and Aelita. So here it is a whole chappie for Ulrich and Yumi. Enjoy!

87878787878787878787878787878787

While all that was happening with Jeremie and Aelita. Yumi and Ulrich were have there moments too. That night Ulrich had went over to Yumi's to get some help on studying for a quiz the next day. But they really didn't get to that.

Everytime Ulrich was around Yumi all he thought about was if she ws into him like he was into her. He Knew he loved her. But she always pushing him away. When he brought the subject up.

Yumi was sitting on her bed bent over a note book. Her dark hair falling in front of her face. She was writing something down. Ulrich got lost for a second. Staring at every feature on her face. Every curve that he traced unkowing with his eyes. Yumi looked up and noticed him staring.

She pushed some of her hair between her ears. " Uhh Ulrich is there something wrong."

He turned away from her trying to hide his red face. " No not at all." He said his voice shacky.

"Ulrich stop lieing to me. I catch you staring at me all the time like that and you just turn away when I do catch you. Why?" Yumi had moved closer to ulrich's face and he was trying to move away.

"Yumi don't you think this is too close." he said his voice still shacky.

" No I think this is just right. Why, do you not like me?" Yumi put on alittle sad face to make him feel bad.

Ulrich look down at his shoes. He was going to say something that might ruin everything between him and Yumi. But he didn't care any longer. He just wanted her to know why he always stared at her. Why he could never look her directly in the eyes. " Yumi, that's not it. I like you alot and that's the reason I stare at you like that. I..well. I'm in."

The last of his words were cut off by Yumi's lips on his. His eyes grew wide with the sudden contact. He looked back at yumi. Her eyes were closed tightly. She pulled away and they stared at eachother in awe.

Yumi moved closer to Ulrich and laid her head on his shoulder. " It's okay Ulrich, you never had to keep it a secret. I knew all along. I was just afraid of what would happen between us. And I guess it scared me just a second ago when you were going to tell me."

Urich his arm around her shoulder. "But Yumi I never knew how you felt. I was left in the dark. Is it true do you feel the same?"

Yumi just nodded against his chest as her only response to her question.

787878787887878787878787878

Jeremie and Aelita had stopped in front of Yumi's house. They said their goodbyes and Aelita went inside. when Aelita stopped at Yumi's room she didn't hear anything. She had thought Yumi was asleep so she entered silently.

When she came in the room she not only goud Yumi asleep but her in Ulrich's arms and asleep.

Aelita looked around the room and smiled to herself. She went over to them and shook Ulrich lightly whispering his name.

He opened his eyes to be faced by the smiling Aelita. He looked down at Yumi and everything came back to him. " Oh no...Aelita..I uh."

Aelita just continued smiling. " It's okay Ulrich we all knew it was bound to happen. But maybe you should go back to your room at the school because I don't want to see what it will be like if you get caught by Yumi's parents."

Ulrich nodded and gently slid out from behind his beloved Yumi. He laid her down on her bed and pulled the covers over her. He left one kiss on her cheek an turned to Aelita a light blush tinting his cheecks. " Please don't tell anyone about this Aelita." he said putting his arm behind his head.

Aelita nodded and showed him out of the house. He walked back to the school the smile he had never left his face.

78787878787878

So I made it. A whole UlrichxYumi chapter. Did ya like it. Did I follow through with your demands for this chapters. Please review and tell me. love ya all

Meagen


	4. I should say UxY night of fun II

This was the chapter that started the whole controversy in my fic. Well It was a good lemon just some people don't appreciate lemon the way I do. He he.

787878787878787878787878787878787

That day after class Yumi and Ulrich had decided to go home together and it was the perfect time too. Aelita was going out doing something with Jeremie and Yumi's parents had also went out and wouldn't be back until midnight.

They had walked to Yumi's house silently. Ulrich was carrying Yumi's books. Fall was just starting and all the leaves were changing colors of orange, red and brown. It was beautiful. The wind blew and Yumi shook. Ulrich was wearing a dark blue hoodie because he knew it would be cool that day.

He took it off and handed it to Yumi.

Yumi looked up him, her face serious. "but what about you?" She questioned with a very sweet voice.

Ulrich just nodded once and looked her up in the eyes. He moved closer and kissed her on the lips then moving away. "it's okay, I'll be fine.We are almost to your house anyways."

Yumi smiled cheerfully and put on Ulrich's Hoodie gladly. "thank you:" Was all she said.

When they got to her house they opened the door and took off their shoes at the entrance. (A/N in japanese tradition you never leave your shoes on as you go into your house.) They went straight up to Yumi's room. Yumi stared at Ulrich for a second. Then decided to break the silence.

"So It's like six and that means we have six hours alone. What do you want to do?" Yumi said thinking of something impure.

"what are you hinting at?" Ulrich said giving her the eye.

Yumi turned away from him, crossing her arms. "Oh nothing, Do you want something to drink. I can go get us something" A dark blush tinted her cheecks.

Ulrich thought to himself for a minute. " uh yeah sure. That would be great." He said smiling.

Yumi nodded and left the room to go downstairs to fix them some drinks.

Ulrich waited patiently for Yumi to return.

She briefly came back, two drinks in her hand. She handed one to Ulrich who was sitting on her bed. They sat there in silence for about 5 minutes. It seemed like this was the most awful date ever. If you want to call it a date. It'll seem more like a hook up later.

Yumi went over and sat down next to Ulrich on her bed. " Ulrich can we do something this is going down hill fast."

Ulrich nodded and moved a little closer to her. "Yumi..I love you and I dont' want to hurt you.? He said looking down at the ground

Yumi put her arm around him and whispered in his ear. "You won't I promise."

Ulrich looked up at her and slowly brought his face to hers. They kissed very innocently. Ulrich's mouth opened and their tongues touched. There hearts were pounding in their chests. Ulrich's hand snaked up the back of Yumi's shirt. Yumi arched into their kiss as she felt his hand rub against her spine. A small moan escaped from her lips. She didn't know exactly where this was going but she felt as thought she couldn't stop it.

They pulled apart and stared back at eachother. So many emotions flowing through them.

Ulrich caught his breathe and swallowed hard. "Yumi is this okay. Should we stop.?" He questioned searching her eyes to make sure she was okay.

Yumi blinked slowly. She didn't really no what the answer was to his question but she nodded to let him know to continue.

Ulrich leaned over pushing Yumi down on her back on the bed. He shifted his body so he was now on top of her. He leaned forward and began sucking on her neck causing Yumi to moan.

Yumi put her hands over his back and tried to pull him closer. Ulrich didn't resist and was now fully on top of her. their bodies completely touching. Ulrich slowly moved one of his free hands slowly down yumi's front. He stopped at the hem of her pants. He pulled away from her neck and sat up straddling her waste. He took his shirt off and tossed it across the room. Yumi did the same.

After which, Ulrich brought his lips down to her naval kissing every inch on his way down. He stopped and started to unbutton her pants. Yumi closed her eyes tighty, waiting. He gently slid her pants off her legs. Yumi opened her eyes when he had finally removed her pants. She now lay there defenseless in only her bra and underwear.

Yumi brought her hands up and ran her fingers across his naked chest. Ulrich gasped at her touch. she moved her hands down his stomache and started to also unbutton his pants. Ulrich shifted and helped her out in removing them.

Once his pants were off they had started kissing again. Ulrich moved his hand down Yumi's body and slid his fingers over her labia. Yumi gasped and pulled ulrich closer to her. He smiled gently against her lips as they were kissing. He couldn't believe that they were actually doing this.

Ulrich gently began to move his fingers along her sensitive spot causing her to moan and writhe beneath him.

"Ulrich.." Yumi moaned out his name in pleasure.

Urich continued this notion for awhile then slowly go up. Yumi was laying there trying to catch her breathe. She had never wanted Ulrich more than she did right now.

Ulrich removed his boxers and got back on the bed with Yumi. He pulled the blanket over them and moved his hands ehind her to remove her bra. As he did this he felt Yumi grab his length with one of her hands and began to massage. Ulrich arched his back a moaned loudly. He leaned down and kissed her feverishly. " I love you Yumi." He said then went down and took off her underwear under the covers.

Yumi leaned up and kissed him. Then she delicately guided him to her center. "be gentle"she whispered in his ear.

Ulrich nodded and slowly pushed inside of her. Yumi bit her lip in pain but held it back as he broke her barrier with one thrust.

Ulrich searched her face to see if she was fine. " Are you okay?" He questioned sounding worried.

Yumi nodded gently closing her eyes. "Just go slow at first. I need to get used to you."

Ulrich slowly started to thrust into her at a maddening pace. He wanted so badly just to ram into her. but he didnt want to hurt her. With every thrust Yumi tightened her thighs. She was still kinda hurting from before but it was starting to feel good. Really good. One moan escaped from her mouth. This encouraged Ulrich to move a little faster. Yumi moaned out his name. Ulrich was close to reach his climax when yumi called out his name again as she came tightning herself around him. Ulrich couldn't hold it back any longer, comming inside of her.

Ulrich fell on top of her as he finished. They laid there sweaty and panting. Ulrich rolled over and kissed Yumi on the cheeck. "I love you"he whispered gently in her ear.

"I love you too ulrich." Yumi replied trying to catch her breathe.

78787878787878787878787878

Wow my first lemon that I have ever posted. Well I at least hope this pleased you Ulrich Yumi people who keep complaining. Please review and tell me if you hated it or if you loved it. Well till next time.

Meagen


	5. confessions

mm well I have finally decided I should force my self to write this next chapter. So here it is. Enjoy!

78787878787878

Ulrich stared up at the darkened ceiling of Yumi's bedroom. Yumi laid silently in his arms. They weren't asleep. They were just laying together taking in the moment with every breath.

Ulrich looked down at Yumi and she smiled back up at him. The silence of the room surounded them. It was all ended by the sound of pitter-patter that just suddenly started to hit the roof of the house.

They looked up at the ceiling together. They then got up with a blanket still wrapped around them, in eachothers arms. They walked over to the window together. IT was raining and the sound was doing wonders for what they felt for eachother.

Yumi took a deep breath and adjusted herself against ulrich. " Ulrich...there's no going back now. I mean..we no longer have our innocence and we are bonded to eachother now." She was almost to tears, not knowing exactly how to feel.

Ulrich hugged her tighter against his bare body. "It's okay Yumi, no matter what I won't do anything to hurt. Not on purpose, I promise."

Yumi now let a few tears escape from her eyes.

Ulrich turned her around gently to face him. He was the one who had to take care of her now. Now that they had done what they had done. "Yumi, I love and respect you and I feel right now that I would do anything for you. But I will need your help too. We can not go into this alone." He said wiping a tear from her cheek.

Yumi smiled. was this what she wanted all along or was this a mistake. It didn't matter now because it had already happened and there was no going back.

7878787878

Just then there was the sound of a door opening and closing then the sound of a boy and girl laughing.

Yumi turned quickly to Ulrich."oh no it's Jeremie and Aelita." She said in a panic.

Ulrich's face turned extremely pale.

They started running around the room all crazy trying to find there clothes. They could hear footsteps comming up the stairs.

Yumi threw on her shirt without her bra and Ulrich managed to get his pants on. He jumped in front of the door before it opened and locked it. There was the sound of someone trying to open it. Jeremie looked at aelita with a confused look." what are yall doing in there." He yelled.

Ulrich dove on the floor and tried to throw his shirt on and yumi got her pants on.

Ulrich looked at yumi with a look that said just act innocent.

He went up and opened the door and smiled at the couple in front of him.

Jeremie glared. "Why was the door locked?"

Ulrich just shrugged and said."I didn't even know it was..mmm oh well."

Yumi just stood over in the corner trying to hold back the worst blush that tempted to taint her face.

7878787878

A/N well I am sorry it's so short as I said it's getting hard doing two versions of this story. I promise to update soon. till next time.

Meagen


	6. It isn't everything

Well guess what another chapter...I am really pushing it..Well I have only been writing on this for now..the other version is in discussion for discontinuation..oh well..Do I really write like a 5th grader. cause I got this really crazy reveiw..yall should check it..woah that person was crazy. I am going to have those two sisters that really hate aelita ( you know who you are) go rip that persons head off and kick it across the room. Oh yeah sorry this chapter is mostly going to be about jeremie and Aelita.

78787878787878778787

Jeremie put his hand on Aelita's just as he always did. (A/n they are all alone in Jeremie's dorm.he he)

Aelita looked up at him and smiled not sure what she was suppose to do at the moment. She was also nervous and didn't want Jeremie to know.

Jeremie smiled back at her nervously. He slowly moved closer to her face and kissed her delicate lips.

Aelita breathed in and let him kiss her. She liked it when he kissed her but she always got so edgy. She felt as if there could be more than just kissing.

Jeremie opened his mouth and shoved his tongue in her mouth and massaged hers.

Aelita's eyes flew open in surprise but went with it after that. A small moan escaped from the side of her mouth.

Jeremie's fingers tangled themselves in her hair. Aelita piked up her hands and put them around jeremie's waist.

They came apart and stared at eachother. Aelita smiled still holding Jeremie's waist. She reached up and took off his glasses and laid them on the computer desk. She then walked over and pushed Jeremie down on his bed and staddled his body.

jeremie stared up her wide eyed at what she had just done.

Aelita started kissing him frantically and her hands were all over his body. She pulled away from him regretfully and licked her lower lip. "Is this okay Jeremie?" She questioned hoping she hadn't done anything wrong.

Jeremie's breathing had speed up a notch and had to take a second to give his answer."Aelita if we love eachother it's okay." He replied nodding.

Aelita leaned down and kissed him once on the lips then sat up and took off her shirt throwing it on the floor.

Jeremie's heart was pounding. How could this be happening so quickly.

Aelita leaned herself into him as she kissed him once again.(A/n Aelita likes to kiss.) when she leaned on him she pushed lightly with her body on his sensitive spot and this got jeremie very turned on. He moaned out and pulled her close to him.

He moved his hands down her bare back and undid her bra. The bra fell from her body and Jeremie started sucking lightly on one of her breast.

Aelita moaned out pressed her body against him again.

_If she does that again I might finish too early._ Jeremie thought to himself.

He rolled over so that he was now on top. He took off his shirt and started removing his pants. Aelita saw him doing this and started taking off her pants also.

Jeremie kissed her lips and ran his tongue down her stomache and stopped at her naval. Aelita leaned up." Ah jeremie please don't stop...It feels so good."

Jeremie sighed. " It does to me too. So don't worry. But Aelita you are a virgin. It will hurt you and I don't think you are ready. You don't understand."

Aelita got a vexed look on her face. " Jeremie, I don't care I love you and do not tell me what I dont' understand. I know what I want and what I want is you."

Jeremie stared down at her angry form with a disappointed look. " Aelita we are too young we can't do this." He practically yelled at her.

Aelita immediatly broke out crying." Jeremie I just want to be permantly yours. Why can't we. it's not hurting anyone."

"Aelita you are mine and I love so much it hurts sometimes. We don't have to have sex to prove that. Can't you see this. I really would enjoy you being my first and right now I am kinda at the point of no return but that longer we wait the better it will be."

"You promise?'' Aelita said trying to surpress her tears.

Jeremie nodded and pulled her naked body into his arms. " Now c'mon let's get our clothes back on and take you home."

787878787878

Aww Aelita and Jeremie are haveing confusing love problems already. I'm sure they will get over it tho in like the next few chapters. well love always

Meagen.

P.S. No completely insane reviews about how bad my stories are or I will send the Aelita hating sisters after you.


	7. afterwords

Well sorry long time no update..well at least to me..I have been getting a little rusty..writer block ried to rear his ugly head..but I always get through it. I really hate it when people complain about haveing writers bock and ask the readers for help. Real book writers don't do that..figure it out on your own..That's why I don it on my own..but I am very open to suggestions.

question and answer...

JTLenzz- I know I'm forgetting odd. I will try to move in a lemon chapter dedicated to him and samantha.

Ghostsoldier- Thank you.

GrYfFiNdOr4eVeR98- Thankyou. I will try to keep my updating going. sometimes I slow get lost and I am glad that I am on your author alert and favorite stories list. coolies..sorry for my mispellings you know it happens sometimes.

And thankyou everyone who reviewed throughout my story. I love you all. except that one person who said I wrote like a 5th grader.

787878787878787878787

After Jeremie and Ulrich had left that night. Aelita walked over and laid on her bed sighing." so really yumi what did you and ulrich do."

Yumi blushed furiously." nothing much really." said yumi.

"Your lieing." Commented aelita.

Yumi became angry letting aelita no that her statement was true. " What the hell would make you think that?"

Aelita laughed and pointed and a lamp on a desk. " Well maybe the fact that your bra is hanging on your lamp."

Yumi blushed again. "wait I can explain..."

"Oh you don't have too. But maybe you all should of waited. Jeremi told me that it's better the longer you wait." Aelita said looking down at the ground.

Yumi looked up confused. " Why would Jeremie tell you that." yumi said suspiciously.

"Uh that's uh...well I wanted to but he didn't. well not that he didnt' he just said it was too early." Aelita confessed.

Yumi sighed. "well maybe he is right."

Aelita shifted in her place. "Yeah but he doesn't know. How when I was left in lyoko after the first time I was materilized I had wanted to be with him so much. I had so many desires it was almost maddening. I had held it in for the longest time. I mean I couldn't even feel his touch or get that uplifting feelilng in my stomache when he talken anymore. It was all I thought about."

Yumi bit her lower lip and tried to show some compassion. "well why didn't you tell him. He probably would of understood."

Aelita sighed desperately. " I dont' know everything was just happening so fast and I wanted it so bad and when I was close to getting it, it was so easily taken away from me.

"well that's life for ya." Yumi said matter a factly.

Aelita blinked and layed back on her bed. " well goodnight"

"Goodnight"

78787878787878

Ulrich sighed as him and jeremie walked back to school together. "So how did your night go with you and Aelita?"

Jeremie put his hands in his pockets as he always did and slouched as he walked." Well I really don't want to talk about it."

Ulrich raised his eyebrows. "Now I really want to know what happened. C'mon Jeremie and can't be that bad."

Jeremie fixed his glasses on his face." It's not that bad. It's just kinda personal...okay. So please just don't ask me." He said watching the sidewalk he walked upon.

Ulrich just shrugged."Well Then I guess I won't tell you what Happened between me and Yumi."

Jeremie turned to look at him as they rounded a corner."I'm sure you did something so great that you would just want to tell everyone. But to be honest I really don't care right now..Listen I'll see you tomorrow okay, bye." Jeremie waved and ran off to the school.

Ulrich shook his head and went off in the direction jeremie had ran off in. " yeah I'm sure I would want to tell the whole world, I don't even think I could tell kiwi." he said to himself.

7878787878

Yes well I know it sucks and it is short..but still it is just another chapter to keep me moving..You need these little chapters that aren't really interesting so you will have something to build upon to bring out those awesome chapters that you just want to read over and over..well I hope to update soon. pls R&R. I always take love and care with every one of your reviews.

Meagen.


	8. finally

Oh la la..It's the next chappie... I have put alot thought into this one just for you. All my beautiful fans...lol..well anyways let's get on with it.

78787878787878787878787

ONE MONTH LATER

It was the weekend and Aelita had slept two hours past noon. she was awoke abruptly by Yumi's usual shaking.

Aelita groaned and rolled over.

Yumi put hands on her hips. "Aelita get up. Your romeo is here waiting for you downstairs"

Aelita immediatly popped up from her covers. "what!!!. Oh my gosh why is he here." she said getting up about to run downstairs.

Yumi crossed her arms and smiled."hey Aelita."

Aelita stopped at the doorframe and turned around to face Yumi."What." she questioned.

"I know a way you can get him to finally get him to go to bed with you." (A/n Aelita never gave up in getting her way with Jeremie.) Yumi said winking.

Aelita raised her eyebrows."what."

Yumi goes over to her bed and pulls something out of her side dresser and walks over and hands it to Aelita.

Aelita stares down at the small square package in her hand. "What is this?" she question looking up at yumi.

Yumi just laughed patting Aelita on the shoulder. " Just show it to Jeremie and he'll know what to do with it."

Aelita stared for a minute thinking it over." Are you sure it will work.?"

Yumi was about to answer when she all of a sudden didn't feel so well. Aelita noticed this and was concerned. "yumi are you okay?" She asked.

Yumi nodded holding her stomache. "yeah I think..oh wait I'm going to barf." She said running to the bathroom.

Aelita runs walks over and listens on the bathroom the door. " Uh Yumi." she says making a disgusted face at the noises she heard.

there was the sound of the toilet flushing and water running the yumi came out looking pale.

"I'll be fine. It must of been something I ate. Go on and have fun with Jeremie." Yumi said wiping her face.

Aelita nodded and went downstairs to meet up with Jeremie.

787878787878

"Hello Jeremie" Aelita said smiling.

Jeremie blushed. "umm hi Aelita..I'm sorry I didnt' call but I was wondering if you wanted to come out for a walk with me or something?"

Aelita nodded." Of course." She said grabbing his hand and walking out the door with._ 'your mine now..there's no escaping._' she thought to herself.

They both walked on the side walk for awhile and then stopped at a bench to sit down and talk.

Aelita pressed her lips together and reached in her pocket for that thing Yumi gave her. "uh Jeremie I have something to give you."

Jeremie turned to her and smiled. "really?"

Aelita nodded and handed him the package.

His face immediatly turned from smile to frown. " Oh my god..where did you get this?"

Aelita turned away.." Yumi said you would like it?" she said pointing her nose to the sky.

"Uhh Aelita do you know what this is?" Jeremie questioned sternly

Aelita shook her head. " No but Yumi said it would make you want to..uh you know with me."

Jeremie sighed. why had he been denying her the pleasure she so wanted. If she wanted it why couldn't he just give it to her." why do you want to so bad aelita?"

Aelita turned back to him. " because..I have already told you." She was almost to the point of crying.

Jeremie sighed again. "Aelita if you want it so bad. I will give it to you."

Aelita's face brightened up..:"Wait..you have to want it too."

"Aelita trust me I want it I was just affraid for you. I care for so much." He said then leaning in to taste her lips.

Aelita moaned. She got up and grabbed his hand. "c'mon let's go to your room."

787878787878

Yumi was sitting downstairs with Ulrich watching the movie serendipity. (A/n I watched that movie today) Her parents weren't home and they were there alone.

All of a sudden Yumi felt sick again and her face turned pale.

Ulrich looked over at yumi and she had that I'm about to blow face.

"yumi are you okay?" He asked

Yumi shook her head and put her hand over her mouth taking off to the bathroom once again.

Ulrich stared for a second then got up and ran to the bathroom door. He knocked on it and called out. "Yumi what's wrong." There was no answer so he walked in.

when he came in yumi was sitting on the floor with her head leaning on the toilet seat.

Ulrich walked over to her and picked up her head."Yumi maybe you should rest and I should leave."

Yumi took a deep breathe. "what is wrong with me I have been doing this for like a week now for no reason."

Ulrich bit his lower lip. " Maybe you should go to the doctor?"

"Maybe?"

7878787878787878

Jeremie and Aelita came bursting in the dorm room making out.. Jeremie was trying to shut the door with his foot. He finally suceeded while keeping his lips locked with aelitas.. He didn't waste time trying to lock the door.

They fell on the bed together . Jeremie was on top and started taking off his shirt. when he was finished he tossed it across the room. Aelita ran her hands over his bare chest. Jeremie sucked and deep breathe at the feel of her hands on him.

Aelita began taking off her shirt...then her bra. Jeremie felt more confident with himself and began sucking gently on one of her breasts. Aelita gasped and bit her lower lip in fear she might get discovered. She ran her hands down his back.

Jeremie leaned up and began pulling off his pants.Then went down and slid off Aelitas. He leaned up and also took of her underwear and then his own.

He pulled the covers over them. Aelita reached up under the covers and grabbed his link.."what do we do now." She said at alomst a whisper.

Jeremie reached over and grabbed the package from off the floor. He opened it and haned the condom to aelita." Help me put it on."

Aelita nodded and did as he said.

Jeremie bit his lip to keep from moaning. His breathing was speeding up and his heart was racing.

He ran two of his fingers lightly over her womanhood just to get a little jump out of her.

Aelita gasped and arched her back. He kept massaging her as he slowly entered her to try and keep her from feeling so much pain.

Aelita cryed out in pain as he broke her barrier. A tear slid from her cheek. Jeremie stopped.

She pulled him closer to her body. "NO..please..don't...stop." She said inbetween gasps.

Jeremie kissed her gently on the lips and started to move in and out of her at a slow pace. Aelita moaned out his name and pushed up against him to let him know to move faster.

Jeremie agreed and began to cause more friction between them. Aelita began to moan louder until he felt her body tense and she arched her back almost screaming. Jeremie couldn't take anymore and let go of all of his innocence calling out her name.

He fell abruptly on top of her and kissed her cheeck feverishly. "I love you Aelita."

"I love you Jeremie."

787878787878

Well all I have to say is ..'finally' they finally did it.. Yay for aelita and Jeremie..well pls R&R

Meagen


	9. To Protect Me

The next chapter is up...everyone cheer for me..I'm on a role..YAY..well anyways, read it.

Scorpio serpent- Sorry but do you just want to stop the way of life.. I just can't believe you would think that would ruin the story..shame shame.

P.s just to let everyone know. Ulrich is 15 and Yumi is 16, Jeremie, Aelita, and Odd 15. remeber a year and a half had passed. So at least they are more mature. I mean my mom was like pregnant with me when she was like 17.

78787878787878

That night Yumi woke up in her bed in a hot sweat. She felt really sick and was breathing deeply..She got scared and called out for her mom. She started screaming over and over for her parents to come for her.

Her mom and dad came rushing in the room. By now Yumi was crying. "Mom I don't feel good."

Yumi mother leaned down on her bed and felt her head. "Maybe we should take you to the doctor."

Yumi's father nodded. They wrapped a blanket around their daughter and he dad carried her down to the car and laid her down in the back seat.

They drove to the local hospital that night.

Yumi didn't show up for school the next day.

7878787878787878

Ulrich came running up to Aelita and Jeremie sitting at one of the benches in center campus. He caught his breath leaning on his knees. " Have you guys seen yumi..she hasn't been at school all day."

Jeremie and Aelita shook their heads.

Jeremie put his hand on his chin, "No but have you tried to call her."

Ulrich stood dumbfounded for a second." Uh no. Maybe I should?" he said.

Jeremie crossed his arms and smiled. "Yeah that would probably be smart."

Ulrich glared at him. He turned around and reached for his cell phone in his pocket. He dialed Yumi's number and waited for an answer.

Yumi's dad answered the phone. Ulrich asked for yumi.

Yumi's dad took a breath. he sounded stressed. "Is this Ulrich?" came his voice on the other end.

Ulrich paused. "Uhh yeah?"

"I think it would be good if you come over aftter school. We have something that needs to be talked about. I promise nothing bad will happen." Yumi's dad said before hanging up.

Ulrich stood there for a minute. _What could of happened._

Jeremie saw Ulrich standing there and became concerned. " Uh Ulrich is something wrong?"

Ulrich immediatly took off running.

Jeremie looked at Aelita. "where could he be going?

7878787878

Ulrich banged on the front door of yumi's home. He leaned over on his knees to try and caught his breath.

Yumi's dad answered the door. He stared down at Ulrich. "What are you doing here. I said after school?"

Ulrich stood up and wiped his mouth. " well I'm here now...Just please tell me what's wrong with Yumi?"

Yumi's dad grunted and let him in with hesitation.

Ulrich walked in and Yumi's dad had him sit down on the couch. Yumi's dad disappeared upstairs.

7878787878787

Yumi laid on her bed crying while her mom sat on the bed next to her trying to calm her down. This was the worse thing that could ever happen.

Her dad walked into the room and whispered something to her mom.

He mothers eyes grew wide. "how should we tell him?"

Yumi heard them and immediatly knew they were talking about Ulrich. She Jumped up and wiped some tears from her flushed face. "No I want to tell him. Please Daddy don't make this harder than it is for me."

Yumi's mom nodded and pushed her dad out of the room. "Good luck," was all she said before kissing her daughter and leaving the room.

Ulrich was soon sent up to her room. He came in slowly and saw Yumi setting on her bed. Her face was still very tearstained.

Ulrich walked over to her and set down beside her. " What wrong Yumi..please tell me. I love you."

Yumi glared at him. " That's all you can do, Isn't it..is just love me..you can't protect me from it." She practically yelled this at him.

Ulrich looked very shocked. " Yumi what are you talking about. I don't know what it is I'm protecting you from." Ulrich was very concerned, he didn't know what was going on with the one he love so much.

Yumi looked down at her knees. Every muscle inside her tightened trying to hold back her tears. Her hand gripped tightly. "Ulrich..I'm..I'm pregnant." she said the last word ending with her bursting in tears that she could no longer hold back. (A/n what a shocker everyone seemed to know ahead of time.)

Ulrich sat there in completed shock. did what she say was true. "Yumi..I uh..I don't know what to say..how did this happen?"

"HOW DO YOU THINK." She yelled through her sobs.

Ulrich looked down at the ground. This wasn't how it was suppose to go. He mentally hit himself over and over. "I'm sorry Yumi..this is all my fault. I should never of let us do that." he said feeling as if he would cry too.

Yumi turned to face him. "Ulrich..It's not your fault I could of stopped it if I wanted to and we both agreed that it was okay. Also remember what you said, no matter how hard it gets we just need to stay together. But promise you will stay with me."

Ulrich pulled her into a deep embrace they were now both crying." Yumi don't ever think I would leave you. I could never do that. I need you way to much. But the baby is yours and you can do whatever you want with it."

They pulled apart and Ulrich wiped some of Yumi's tears from her face. Yumi smiled. " Ulrich my parent's have mention abortion, but I don't know want thay. I know I am way too young to have a child, but I could never kill my own child."

Ulrich nodded. "Yumi I would love for you to have my child and I promise to always be there even if this is happening too fast."

Yumi kissed once on the lips and began to cry on his shoulder.

Just the Yumi's parents came in.

Yumi stood up in front of them. "I am keeping it."

Yumi's dad gave Ulrich the death glare.

Yumi's mom went over and hugged her daughter. " I promise I will help out as much as I can. We can take you out of school for the time being, you'll be a year behind but you can make it up and when you do go back to school me and your father can watch it."

Yumi cut off her mother in the middle of her speech of excitement. "Mom, don't worry about it right now. It won't start to show for like another couple of months right.

In the middel of the whole ordeal yumi's dad walked out of the room without saying a word. Everyone stared as he left

Yumi was about to run after him but her mother stopped her. "Don't worry about it. I will talk to him."

Ulrich walked over to his love. "well I had better get back to school, I kinda ditched in the middle when I found out something was wrong." He said before kissing her passionatley on the lips and walking out the door.

787878787878787878

OKAY everyone..Just to let you know..It was kinda going to be a secret what the baby was going to be. I was thinking a girl b/c I have this really awesome french name for it. But I will also be taking submissions for the name and sex. So if you got a name ( It doesn't have to be french.) or if you want it to be a boy or girl pls review and tell me so.

Meagen


	10. Paranoia

You have no idea how hard this chapter was to write..It has been haunting me all week. I have finally decided on a plot. and people stop bugging me about an Odd chapter.. I will eventually get to it...I also have to say that the who Idea that my mom got pregnant at 17 was sort of a bad compairson. my parents are divorced and I never see my mom or sister. so just forget I said that.

Also I really liked that review from Kannavoid Master. Thankyou so much.

P.S..sorry to everyone who submitted a name..I thought them all over..**Trust me..**.but my sister came to visit that weekend and I let her choose the name..It will be held a secret until probably the next chapter..well not really some people already know.

787878787878787878

Ulrich and Yumi had eventually got around to telling the others. They were going to have to eventually. but this also brought up the famous conversation of the 'Birds and The Bees' for little miss innocent...Aelita (not that she really is innocent anymore)

Yumi had dreaded the whole thing but in the end everyone was happy for them.

4 months later.

Yumi laid on her couch in the living room staring at the television. Since she had been in her state of condition, she had been expercing lot's of anger, paranoia, major mood swings, and the occational depression and stress.

_' what is Ulrich doing he hasn't called at all today. Maybe he hates me now. I knew it..he doesn't care about me. Maybe I should just call him. No but then I will seem to pushy. God I hate this. Look at me I'm a fat and disgusting. I 'm fat look at me..I don't want to be fat anymore. Please..I don't want this any longer. I wish this never happened.'_

The phone rings and Yumi freezes. It rings again...she doesn't answer. She hears her mom pick up the phone.

"Yumi it's for you."

"I DON'T CARE!!!"

"but honey it's Ulrich."

"Tell him to fuck off."

Yumi's mother just stared in disbelief._ ' It's okay...it's just the mood swings.'_ she thought trying to hold back from yelling.

She told Ulrich to call some other time and went into the living room to talk to her daughter. She sat down next to her. " Are you going to be okay Honey?"

Yumi sat up and glared. " Wow isn't that the number one question. 'are you going to be okay. Christ...I am not going to be okay..I mean just look at me I'm huge and ugly."

Yumi's mother sighed. "Your not ugly..I thought you knew this was going to happen. I told you."

"Shut up mother..just shutup." Yumi said walking out of the room.

Yumi's mother took a deep breathe and again held back her urge to yell. She knew exactly what she was going through.

78787878787

Ulrich hung up his cell phone and walked over to jeremie and Odd. He just shook his head and sat down next to them. "So where's Aelita?"

"She just left to got to yumi's." said jeremie casually.

Ulrich sighed heavily. "I think yumi isn't taking this so well..She is acting really crazy lately and she calls me names that I never even knew she was able to say. She is alway depressed and I think she hates me now."

Jeremie smiled. " Don't worry it's normal..she is just really stressed. Alot is happening for her and she might be having doubts.

"Yeah it'll be okay. " Said odd.

"But I don't want her to have doubts about this..I'm the one who is having the doubts. Oh crap I said that out loud."

Jeremie stood up from his seat. " Oh my god, you can't have doubts. You have to be the one who is there for yumi. If you don't figure things out. Your whole relationship could be completely ruined. Your going to have to be stronger and help yumi out."

Ulrich turned away from them. " Yall I don't know if I can do this..Yumi isn't making it any easier either. I don't know. You...just wouldn't understand..at least you and aelita can just go on care free. Just whatever, I don't want to talk about it anymore."'

787878787878787878

Omg I can't believe this was so short..I think I used all my depression and stress from this week and put it into what yumi was saying. This is getting harder to write by each chapter..but I promise I will try my best to finish.

Meagen.

Pls Review..I could really use some of those happy uplifting reviews.


	11. it's a girl

I hate my writing...but I must finish...this isnt' the last chapter and I am even thinking about a sequel.....sorry I haven't written in awhile but I am writing now..so be happy. WARNING- VERY SHORT CHAPTERS FOR NOW ON. I have low tolerance for writing right now and I have a very low attention span.

78787878787878787878

Past all the Hell and to the Happiness..yeah if this is what you call happiness.

"Soooo..." Said Odd, Aelita and Jeremie in unison, Huddled around Ulrich and Yumi.

Yumi rolled her eyes..the mood swings never end..

Ulrich smiled a sort of fake smile. "well it's a girl.''

Aelita did a little girl scream and Jeremie and Odd flinched. "That's so awesome..Have you thought of a name yet?

Ulrich turned to yumi with a suprised look.

Yumi glared "What?" she said in a whiny voice to Ulrich.

"Well are we going to name it or not." Ulrich said with sarcasm.

Yumi rolled her eyes again. "You name it."

"No..you are going to name it too."

Yumi bit her lip in anger.'' I said you name it dammit."

Jeremie, Odd and Aelita backed away...they could tell a big fight was about to start.

Ulrich stood up in front of her. "No I dont' want to,"

Aelita the bravest one ran up to stand behind Ulrich."C'mon you guys...you can name the baby some other time."

Ulrich and Yumi turn around and yell at Aelita. " WE'LL NAME IT WHEN WE WANT."

787878787878787

YOU WERE WARNED ABOUT THE SHORTNESS. BUT I WILL MAKE THE NEXT CHAPTER LONGER I PROMISE..IT'S JUST SO HARD TO COME UP WITH A PLOT NOW AND NOBODY SEEMS TO HAVE ANY IDEAS FOR ONE..SO I'M STUCK DOING THIS ALONE.


End file.
